phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Phantasy Star II
Phantasy Star II is an RPG released in 1989 for the Sega Genesis. It is the second game of the original series. As well as the usual game cartridge and manual, Phantasy Star II came with a fold-out map of the planet Mota, and a detailed hint book including maps of all dungeons. Story Synopsis : Main article: Story of Phantasy Star II It is almost one thousand years since Alis defeated the evil being 'Dark Falz'. The planet Mota has been transformed from a desert planet into a lush, fertile world. Mota's climate and biology is now controlled by several facilities, which are managed by the central computer system called Mother Brain. However, recently something is amiss. The central lake has dried up, and vicious creatures roam the countryside. What has gone wrong? The game's hero and protagonist, Rolf, is an Agent with the central government in Paseo, the capital city of the planet Mota. He has recurring dreams in which he sees a young girl battling for her life against a giant demon. After one such dream, he goes into work and is given the task of retrieving the data recorder from the Biosystems Lab, in order to learn why the lab has created such dangerous creatures. Analysis of the data recorder shows that the Biosystems Lab has been receiving excess energy from Climatrol, and that this energy is responsible for the mutations. Rolf and his party travel to Climatrol to investigate the energy spikes, and discover the being responsible. A tough battle ensues, ending in tragedy. The building is rocked by explosions, and begins spewing water into the central lake. Returning quickly to Paseo, Rolf is sent him to open the four dams surrounding the central lake to avoid a catastrophic flood. Unfortunately, due to the damage caused to Climatrol, Mother Brain has declared Rolf a criminal, and sent out an army of robots to capture him! As Rolf unlocks the last of the four dams, he is captured and taken to the artificial prison-satellite called Gaira. Aboard Gaira, a mysterious malfunction in the navigation system puts the satellite on a collision course with the Algo system's first planet, Palm. Rolf is rescued in the nick of time by the space pirate Tyler, but Gaira continues on its course and impacts Palm, causing a devastating explosion which shatters and destroys the planet. Rolf seeks out Lutz, the Esper wizard who lives on the ice planet Dezo, and wakes him from his long cryogenic sleep. Lutz directs him to gather the mythical weapons and armour, so that he will have a chance to defeat the evil at the root of Algo's trouble. Finally Rolf and his party is taken to the orbital satellite called Noah, where the Mother Brain and the evil that has corrupted it awaits. Gameplay Interface The interface is similar to Phantasy Star, with a few notable exceptions. Each party member carries their own items, as opposed to having a single shared items menu, and equipped items remain in the item menu. Money however is still shared. Combat Combat is turn-based, just like in its predecessor, however a round can start with only one button push, with all characters continuing as they were instructed the previous round. Also there is no treasure chest to open after every encounter, instead meseta is automatically awarded at the end of the battle. Dungeons The 3D-style of dungeons from Phantasy Star have been replaced by a top-down style of navigating. Stats Characters have a number of stats which determine their effectiveness in battle. Stats are largely determined by a character's level; gaining experience in battles is the only way to increase in level. Stat gains at each level are randomized, and their ranges differ from character to character. HP are reduced by taking damage and increased by using curative items or techniques, or using a hospital. Dead status is inflicted if HP reaches 0. Maximum HP increases as characters level up. TP are expended by using techniques and increased by using a hospital. Characters cannot use a technique if its cost exceeds their current TP. Maximum TP increases as characters level up, except for Rudo. Strength and mental increase as characters level up, but have no effect on game mechanics. Agility increases priority in combat order. Agility increases as characters level up, and can be increased with ner/saner techniques and by equipment on the feet. Luck increases the chance to evade enemy special attacks. In the original Genesis version, a luck stat of 50 to 99 gives a small reduction to enemy special attack accuracy, a luck stat of 100 to 149 gives a medium reduction, and a luck stat of 150 or more gives a large reduction. Some later versions are glitched so that everyone gets the large reduction, regardless of luck stat. Luck increases as characters level up. Dexterity increases the chance to hit enemies with weapon attacks. Normal weapon accuracy is about 90%. Dexterity much lower than an enemy's agility reduces accuracy to 80%, while dexterity much higher than an enemy's agility increases accuracy to 100%. Dexterity increases as characters level up. Attack increases the damage dealt by melee weapon attacks. Damage with a melee weapon is determined by the weapon's attack power, with each point of the character's own attack stat improving damage by about 1%. Attack increases as characters level up, and can be increased with the shift technique or by equipping knife boots. The attack stat displayed in game appears to increase when equipping weapons, but the attack stat is not actually changed by equipped weapons in Phantasy Star II. Defense reduces the damage taken by enemy attacks. It increases as characters level up, and can be increased with equipment and shu/sashu techniques. Characters There are eight playable characters in Phantasy Star II, up to four of which can be in the party at any one time. Each new party member becomes available after a new city is reached while exploring Mota, with the exception of Hugh who shows up after the Biosystems Lab. Click on an image in the gallery below to go to the page for that character. rolf.png|Rolf|link=Rolf nei.png|Nei|link=Nei rudo.png|Rudolph Steiner|link=Rudolph Steiner amy.png|Dr. Amy Sage|link=Amy Sage hugh.png|Hugh Thompson|link=Hugh Thompson anna.png|Anna Zirski|link=Anna Zirski kain.png|Josh Kain|link=Josh Kain shir.png|Shir Gold|link=Shir Gold Items There are many more items available in Phantasy Star II than there were in its predecessor, and 5 slots for equipping rather than 3. Weapons : Main article: Weapons in Phantasy Star II Weapons can be divided into two categories: bladed weapons such as swords and slashers, and guns. Many weapons must be held in both hands, and so prevent a protective device from being held in the off hand. Armour : Main article: Armour in Phantasy Star II There are many kinds of covering available - body armour, headgear, footwear and shields. Shields can only be equipped if a one-handed weapon is used. Other Items There are many other items to be bought or otherwise obtained, including medicines and other helpful devices. In addition, some items (weapons included) have a special function which can be used in battle in place of a technique. *Monomate *Dimate *Trimate *Antidote *Star Mist *Moon Dew *Escapipe *Telepipe *Hidapipe Techniques Techniques in Phantasy Star II are magic-like abilities that replace Phantasy Star's magic spells. They are usable by player characters other than Rudo. Techniques expend the user's TP for various effects, such as damaging and weakening enemies, healing and strengthening allies, and teleporting the party to safety. Enemies Random Encounters : Main article: Random Encounters in Phantasy Star II There are 3 kinds of enemies randomly encountered during the game. Mota Biomonsters are mutated creatures roaming around Mota and are what Rolf is originally sent to investigate, Security Robots are released by the Mother Brain in response to the damage to Climatrol, and Dezo Biomonsters are native Dezo creatures which have been mutated by escaping gas. Unique Enemies Neifirst : Main article: Neifirst Neifirst HP 1100 EXP 1111 MST 1111 Neifirst is encountered at the centre of the top floor of Climatrol. Army Eye : Main article: Army Eye Army Eye HP 3000 EXP 2 MST 0 Immediately after opening the final locks from the Green Dam, Rolf and his party will be attacked by a group of three security robots called Army Eye. The fight is unwinnable, as the group will be captured by security rings and taken to the prison satellite, Gaira. Dark Force : Main article: Dark Force Dark Force HP 2560 EXP 2222 MST 0 The Dark Force is trapped inside a container at the north end of the orbital satellite Noah. A manifestation of evil, it is the most destructive adversary in the game, and the battle is extremely difficult. Dark Force's special attack renders a single party member useless until countered by a randomly occurring effect of the Neisword. Mother Brain : Main article: Mother Brain Mother Brain HP 2450 EXP 0 MST 0 Mother Brain is the final enemy faced, and is the ultimate antagonist. While the battle is not quite as difficult as the one with Dark Force, she nevertheless represents a challenge. Her main attack inflicts serious damage on all four member of the party simultaneously. Music Epilogue The end of the game marks the end of the second millennium, and peace reigns once again throughout Algo. The events of the Algo Star System continue in Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium, and we learn what happens to one group of survivors from Palma in Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom. Walkthrough : Main article: Walkthrough for Phantasy Star II Remake A remake of the game entitled Phantasy Star Generation:2 ''was released for the PlayStation 2. The graphics have been reworked, however the gameplay remains similar. The game was also directly ported to Gameboy Advance in the ''Phantasy Star Collection along with the original Phantasy Star and Phantasy Star III. The Japanese version of this game also contained Phantasy Star IV, but this was removed from western releases. Achievements The Xbox 360 version of Phantasy Star II was released onto the Arcade with winnable achievements, totaling to a maximum of 200 gamer points (henceforth referred to as G). All of the achievements are self explanatory and most will be completed naturally as the game is finished. Trivia Lutz in this game is, in fact, the very same Esper who fought with Alis Landale in the original Phantasy Star. Due to a translation inconsistency between the two games, his name was changed to Noah in the English version of Phantasy Star, but kept as Lutz in Phantasy Star II. Noah is also the name of the satellite that is home to Mother Brain in Phantasy Star II. Category:Games Category:Phantasy Star (Original Series) Category:Phantasy Star II Category:Sega Genesis games Category:Sega Mega Drive games